Shadows in Your Mind
by SeriousRice
Summary: He was only a shadow of the past, a mere image. It was hard to tell whether or not it was defeated until images in Link's mind open the door for the shadow to step through. Can he drive away the darkness once again? Or will his mind fall to evil?
1. The Legend

**A/N- This is a Legend of Zelda story and therefore I don't own it, Nintendo does and all rights go to them**

** Thank you all for stopping by to read my story in the making! I hope you like it and look foward to other chapters soon!**

** ~SeriousRice~**

* * *

A legend will flow through the lips and minds of a person as if it was strung in their memory. Timeless and yet changed and forgotten, thrown away to be buried under the sands of time. Although nothing is _really_ forgotten or gone, it's just sitting to collect dust while the new makes it way in. There was once a legend and is now unknown by even the oldest of souls. It has been kicked to the side, unspoken of and lost in the sea of time. There's an old saying that goes something like a wise man is unwise if he does not know all the legends of the world. This is unwise to say because men are foolish, and legends come in so many that it's impossible to have heard them all. Please, listen to this legend that I speak of and may it be returned from the ashes of the back of man's mind…

A very long time ago, as many legends start, there lay a glorious kingdom. It was called Verstand, after the valiant leader that rid the land of peril and saved the people. The land was, simply put, a wonder. The lush green plains spread as far as the eye could see, leading vision to vast forests, snow-capped mountains and a sea as blue as the heavens. The forest held the tallest trees known to man and the most gratifying sense of peace upon entrance. The mountains wrapped around Verstand like motherly arms, keeping the land protected, and they stood so tall that the folk said that if you made it to the top you could touch the stars. To the east an ocean glistened in the sun every day opening the mind for imagination of faraway lands. The weather held no signs of disaster. Day in and day out, the sun shone brightly and when it rained, it was almost as warming as the sun. During the nights, the skies were clear, no specks of clouds could ever be seen and the stars were so bright that they could brighten the spirits of even the weariest of travelers.

The folk were almost as breathtaking as the sights. No sounds of anger or complaints ever left their lips. Anything that went wrong was simply smiled pleasantly at. Their days were lead with the best foot forward and would be always and forever. No one could imagine devastation that the world could bring as innocence shrouded the minds of the citizens in Verstand. Every tale began with "once upon a time" and ended with "the end". The stories had chivalrous knights who banished evil, which was only described as evil, and damsels in distress that had looks beyond any man's dreams. Adventures lurked around every corner in their tales and reflected the inner urge for adventure which was not available. Everything was pleasant, everything was good and most of all everything was at peace.

In Verstand no one could comprehend the idea that one day, everything that was; everything that was good might fall. The illusion of a forever peaceful world spewed from the minds of people and showered the world with ignorance. A wise man would say, '_do not be fooled by the tales of old. Within the truth there is a lie, within good there is evil,_' and in reply, like for most things that disrupted the lay of the land, one would smile as if the old man was a small child making cute sounds and go on with their day.

The winds of change drew near this wondrous land as the sun began to set on its peace. It was noticeable first with the ocean in the east. In the brightest hour, of the brightest day, where most would expect the ocean to glisten like a jewel under the sun's rays, it began to twist and turn until it became dull. Lifeless and unsuitable the ocean became, and in return the people of Verstand stuck up their noses and smiled at the different sights their world had to offer. The elder folk would sit on the gray sand, and let the now roaring waves crashed around them as they stared it in the face, unmoved by the ferocity. They said that something was becoming of Verstand and that the ocean would begin to ripple and then the ominous presence it gave off would be carried by the breeze into the rest of the land. Ignorant to the warnings, the people just began to avoid the ocean and when they woke up, they wouldn't even glance in that direction for it was much too dull to notice.

Life wasn't the same after the change in the ocean occurred. Clouds began to fill the night skies and block the stars from shining bright and the moon from watching over the folk in the suns absence. The rain what was once soft, gentle and as warm as the days there, became brittle, cold and depressing. Grey skies would engulf Verstand and a cold wind would billow through the land, chilling even the happiest of souls to the bone. No one wanted a part of it, people did not speak of their fear of the world their precious Verstand might become and they did not even pay attention. Simply put, the folk smiled at the grey skies and obscured nights and waited until the sun came out. The more aware of the people would not be heard, their warnings passed through one ear and out the next, until _that_ day. The day unspoken.

Not much was mention about _the day unspoken_ but it happened, oh it did. Like the legend itself, it has been lost, forever to wander on the lips of the trembling dead as they bring back the memory. The people of Verstand were forever cursed, forever awakened to the horrors of the world they lay under….


	2. Night to Day

**A/N- Zelda is copy write by Nintendo**

** Great another chapter! This will actually introduce Link so it kinda makes sense as a Zelda fanfic and it's the longest one I've written so far. I hope you guys anticipate more to come, I'd love any feedback (I know the story's just starting) so yea. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!**

** ~SeriousRice~**

* * *

A young boy yawned, cradled in his father's arms, and wiped the deep sleep from his eyes. His father looked down at him with a strong, staunch look in his eyes. He brow furrowed and he shook his head slightly as if tossing away a dismal thought. The youngster stirred and rolled over on his father's lap. The dad smiled softly at his innocent kin and laid him in his straw bed. He tucked his son in under a quilt that his late grandmother made him; it still smelled like the love that he knew as a child. He gently wiped the brunette locks from the child's eyes with a paw-like hand.

"Goodnight dear Arys," the man whispered and took one last glance at his son, to make sure all was well, and walked out of the room.

The large man rubbed his forehead and then his eyes and sighed a deep sigh. His black rubber boots meet the floor in heavy steps. The wood creaked as the man made his way to the small kitchen. A small pantry held the basic needs for the meals and a counter allowed for preparation. Small dishes stacked perfectly on a shelf and a bucket of clear water sat underneath ready to wash the next meal's dishes. On the perfectly worked oak table a small, clay dish waited in the center holding a worn down pipe along with some matches, which were waiting for its owner. The bear-like man sat on an empty chair and reached for the pipe and matches and lit his tobacco that was clumped neatly inside. One small puff and the man breathed a sigh of smoke and relief. He rubbed his moustache and breathed in the tobacco again. His tired eyes were covered slightly by thick, graying eyebrows and his hair was oily and mangy. Through his rough features lay a man of respect and kindness and people knew that. He smoked some more, resting his arms on the table as he gazed out the window filled with moonlight. With one last sigh he placed the now empty pipe back on the dish from whence it came. He rubbed his face up and down with his massive hands as if trying to rid his fatigue.

He made his way back down the small hall and peeked through the door of his son's room one last time. All was well. Content with the sight of his son sleeping peacefully and safely he turned and opened the door to the room across. A candle flickered at the end of its wick and illuminated a sleeping woman. He smiled at the sight and thoughts of his family rushed through him like, he'd imagine, an angel; His beautiful wife and son made him feel at ease. He unhooked his suspenders and set them on the small bedside table, blowing out the candle in the process. The man sat himself down on the end of the bed, careful to be wary of the sleeping woman's feet. He slid his boots off and slowly laid himself back, wrapping his strong arms around his wife. She stirred and mumbled and he could feel the energy of her smile emitting and he, in return, smiled.

The rooster crowed as dawn came upon the land and the cock-a-doodle-do rang through the house like an alarm clock. The first to rise was the mother, the caretaker of her family and the house; the base. She had no time to get pretty and dressed up like the aristocratic women living in town, but that suit her just fine. Her long hair fell down and seemed to fix itself as it lay over her shoulders. She was one of the land's unknown beauties, her deep green eyes reflecting wisdom, strength and kindness and her soft face, although worn by age, remained peaceful. She walked into the entry way of the small, cozy house and slipped on her work shoes for when she was out on the farm. Across from the house sat a modest barn, large enough to hold a couple of cows, a few pigs and then some. The rooster crowed again and the lady of the house approached the barn, holding her skirt above her ankles as to keep the dew from ruining the bottom. The door squeaked open as she entered; it was dim but she knew her way around the various tools and animals. The woman grabbed a small bucket from a hook on the wall and turned it face down and shook it, making sure that all the contents were emptied. Satisfied, she walked into a stall and a cow let out a 'mooo' in greeting. She sat on a small stool and placed the bucket under the pink utter and began her work. Once the woman gathered all the milk she saw fit, she got up, pet the cow and began to return to her house.

The sun was halfway above the horizon by now and the woman had placed a plate of biscuits and two glasses of milk on the table, pushing the pipe and its dish to the edge. The man was the second to rise, and his feet could be heard throughout the house. They smiled at the sight of each other, love still shining in their eyes. The man took up his wife in strong arms and they plated a soft kiss on each other's lips.

"Someone woke up happy," the woman said, placing her small hands on her husband's built chest.

"I was sad actually, you weren't there next to me," he replied, smiling down at her.

"Well you'd be even sadder if I hadn't gotten a table of breakfast ready for you." The woman pulled away and reached her arm out towards the biscuits and milk. The two smiled and kissed each other again. "I'll go wake up Arys, you two have a big day ahead and should get your food in those bellies."The large man let out a hearty laugh at this, and sat down to eat the loving meal.

The door to their sons room creaked open and the child stirred. He had a smile on his face, like most days, and his eyes were clenched closed. His mother knew exactly what the little rascal was up to.

"Arys, time to wake up," she said softly, walking towards the child. She bent over and brushed his hair caringly and smiled, "If you don't wake up…" she began as Arys seemed to hold back a smile, "… the hunger monster will attack! Rar!" The mother exclaimed, tickling her son's sides and he began to kick and gasp and laugh the innocent laugh he was blessed with. In return the mom laughed and picked her son up.

"Morning ma," Arys said, wrapping his tiny arms around his mother's neck. She kissed his cheek and walked with him out of the room and back into the kitchen.

" Daddy! Are well still going to town?" The boy asked, his eyes brightening up at the thought. The large man turned to greet his son and nodded, crumbs speckling his small beard. Arys jumped from his mother's arms and sat down next to his dad, puffing his chest out and sitting up straight to match his father's disposition.

"How'd you sleep little guy?" The man asked, ruffling his son's hair.

"Preddi goob," Arys replied through a mouthful of biscuit. The man let out a chuckle.

The mother sat down on the empty chair next to her partner and sipped the glass of milk she just poured for herself.

"Are you excited to finally see the town?" She asked her son who grinned and snapped his head back and forth in a nod. The father rubbed his sons back and then ended in a pat.

"I promise that he'll be fine, I know you're going to be worried but Arys is starting to look just like me."

Arys gleamed in pride and downed the last of his milk and jumped off his chair.

"Are you ready daddy?" He asked, tugging on the shirt of his father. The man pushed himself from the chair and scooped his son up.

"Of course, are you ready?" he asked his son, who nodded excitedly.

The mother joined her family at the door to see them off. Arys was perched on his dad's shoulders and was getting his shoes slipped on by his mom.

"Promise you'll be safe?" She asked her husband. Even though she trusted the strong man she made vows with, a mother's instinct to worry will never leave her mentality.

"Of course mom and I'm a man now!" Arys exclaimed, jabbing his chest with his thumb. A laugh escaped his parents and they pecked in goodbye and the woman watched as she saw her handsome husband and growing child disappear into the distance. A smile crossed her lips.

The trip to the town was eventful. Arys wanted to see and touch absolutely everything. He was warmly welcomed by the vendors and store keepers and even the prudish women who stuck their noses up at _that_ type. The boy was fully excited to get the taste of what it was like to be the breadwinner of the family as he helped his father with his work. He was energized and proud to be his father's son and helping with the work given to a man. The employers were so happy that the pair even got a few extra tips here and there.

On the way back to the cottage in the pastures a little outside of the town, Arys was snoozing on his father's shoulders, using the hair on his head as a pillow. The trek was easy for the large man and he made his way up a hill that would lead him to the sight of his home, safe and sound. Or not.

He could tell something was wrong just by the sight of the house; even dark storm clouds moved in overhead. The man laid Arys quickly down, who looked at his father with confused, tired eyes.

"You _stay here_. Don't move, I'll be back," the man said. Arys opened his mouth to retort, but his dad had already broken into a run towards his home.

Smoke began to billow out of the house when the huge man began to sprint. He tore through the door like it was a ribbon to indicate the finish line.

"Where are you honey!" He bellowed out and just barely could he make out a tiny whimper. He stormed quickly through the house, the smoke making his eyes tear up and the heat making him sweat. Rubbing his forehead, he burst through the door to his room. His lover was sprawled out on the ground, making heaving coughs. The bear took her up in his arms and let out a howl. The woman he married was not in his arms, but _something _else was. There were no words to describe the horrid sight in his arms, it just was. His eyes widened and he gasped, dropping the abomination on the ground. Flames began to cover the walls, but that didn't matter because when you're in the middle of a nightmare, there's no moving, no surroundings and no sounds, just the horrors themselves.

A depraved laugh echoed through the man's mind and whatever _it_ was began to move. Crunching sounds accompanied the movements of the body; the elbow joints popped back, its fingers tapped frantically on the floorboards and the head of it seemed to roll. It began to stand and the man wanted so bad to cover his eyes, to turn and _run_, yet he was frozen down, staring at the horror that unfolded in front of him.

The soft face that the man once knew, the face so loving, so kind, turned grisly and menacing. A large mouth grinned widely, displaying sharp, pearl white teeth. The skin of it was so pale that it looked like it hadn't seen sun in years. Its eyes were as black as a raven's feather and stared lifelessly up at the man, fixating the terror filled eyes with the dark, menacing ones. It advanced slowly upon the man, one limp, bony arm outstretched. Its fingers were long and gross and the fingernails sharp. A laugh rang out again and the small hand slipped around the bulky neck of the man, its fingers seemingly stretching to get a grip. The man could feel the life being choked out of him and couldn't do a thing because the creature's eyes seemed to be hypnotic. The last thing that the man heard before descending into death was his son screaming hysterically.

There was one who saw the smoke from the open fields and heard the screams ringing through the crisp air. The young man seemed to perk up and stand alert like a deer who just heard a footstep. His eyes were sharp and icy blue, a glisten of courage could be seen as sensed the danger. He was tall and matured and his body strong and experienced by the countless perils he was faced with. His sandy blonde bangs were parted in the middle and a green hat sat on top of his head. He was wearing a green tunic and thin white under clothing that exaggerated his muscles. On his back was a secured sword and shield. The sword was stored in a beautiful leather sheath, dyed a deep blue, and decorated with gold. His shield was thick and the paintings made the designs of the fabled triforce and a red winged beast under. The young man jumped on his horse swiftly and kicked its sides, directing it towards the sight.

By the time the warrior came upon the scene there was nothing but a pile of ash. He slowly got off his horse to investigate, kicking at the pieces of charred wood that broke into pieces with the force. He looked around with ready eyes and his hand gripping the hilt of the sword on his back. The sound of a loud pig first startled him, making him turn quickly towards another building, this one all together. A small cry hit his ears and the young man jogged to the barn. Slowly he pushed the door open and a creak sounded. He stepped in quietly and reluctantly, walking slowly through. His steps were meticulous and planned, not making one sound. Although his actions could shroud him, he was not completely invisible. Arys jumped out of hiding and growled viciously, kicking and punching at the older boy's legs. Keeping calm at the sight of the child, the young man tolerated the attack. He grabbed the boy from under the arms and gently pulled him off, still kicking and punching at the air like he was trying to stretch his arms out so they would reach. The young man kneeled down to meet the boy's eyes. He understood the look, the look of loss and anger, confusion and hurt. Slowly, he let his grip off the boy and they just locked eyes which seemed to entrance the boy whose desire to drive away the unknown person left him. The young man got up without saying a word and Arys just watched the man rise above him. The warrior began to walk back out to his horse, content that all seemed right. The boy would find his own way, there wasn't anything dangerous around and with that kind of spunk he wouldn't be easily lead astray from finding shelter. The boy just walked after him instead, trailing behind like a lost puppy.

"W-wait Mr." Arys said timidly, trying to grab ahold of something to stop the tall warrior from walking away. The young man stopped and looked down, not saying a word, and began to walk away from him.

"I… I'm Arys," the boy introduced himself, staying at the side of his new found acquaintance, "what's your name?"

The warrior stopped dead in his tracks and shot an emotionless look at the boy. Arys was intimidated by the look and his fear stopped when the young man continued out of the barn, into the field were the sun reached its highest points and the two made off towards the horizon.


	3. The Castle in the Distance

**A/N: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

**I hope you guys are liking it so far, it's a little weird... I don't know, whatever. I was having trouble for a long time with the error message so it took me a while to get this published. I hope you like it, have fun reading and review please!**

**~SeriousRice~**

* * *

_A soul has a color, just like everything else in life. For example a pure soul, one untouched by the evils of the world, is white and almost like an angel and those souls can bring happiness to the darkest of days. A happy soul will be yellow and occasionally pink while a calm soul will be an aqua blue. Soul color will change with time and will never stop changing; one becomes what they experience and one encounters these many times a day._

_A soul will change drastically when confronted with the pain of loss, a mind cannot bear the knowledge that a thing, once taking breaths, can breathe no longer. One is made to be ignorant to the concept of death, and not many minds know it well. The experience of death will drastically change the soul and put it to its breaking point. However, there is light to every darkness and in some very rare cases a conscious will reverse the effect of meeting death. A pure mind is strong to the tolls of pain and will drive away darkness without delay._

"W-we've been walking for hours," said a young boy with a nervous tone, "I'm a little tired and hungry…" He looked down at the ground, his deep brown bangs hiding his eyes from the looks he would receive from the older man. The warrior, instead of giving Arys a sharp look, stopped his mare and walked into the underbrush. Arys trembled a little and squeezed out salty water from his eyes so tears wouldn't. He put a small hand on the horse's leg for comfort and watched with longing eyes for his safe haven to return from off the path. A crunch of a twig and a rustling of leaves announced the swift return and surely enough the warrior emerged, holding a few apples. Arys ran over and swiped the reddest, most shiny apple and took a big hearty bite. The young man just looked down and gave a quick smirk and returned to his normal expressionless gaze. The mare bit half an apple that was placed at her nose and then the rest, giving a whinny in thanks.

Arys sat down to finish his apple and watched as his companion leaned up against the nearest tree and began taking modest bites.

"You know, you've never told me your name. You just look at me," Arys pointed out, taking a break from the apple. Once again the young man just looked at the ground, his mind wandering elsewhere.

"Um… sir?" Arys asked with a confused look in his eyes. No answer, "Oh…" was Arys' remark and he decided to just let the silence come back again; it wasn't any fun to just hear yourself talk.

With a grunt, the warrior signaled that it was time to get moving; he sure didn't waste any time. Arys pushed himself off the ground and brushed off his pants while the young man began to walk down the path with his horse. The boy walked quickly to catch up with his companions to finish the trek through the woods.

Magnificent was an understatement. There almost wasn't any word to describe the glorious sight in the distance. Arys stood tall next to his companion and the mare to take in the view. The sun, brightly shining from high above in the sky, accented this wonderful marvel. Simply put, the two companions were looking at a kingdom, although it wasn't just a kingdom. Something about it could melt one's mind as they tried to comprehend the wonder that they were looking about. The sight could bring a faithless man to his knees in prayer to the goddesses, and between all that, the eyes could never be broken from their gaze on the kingdom.

Spiraling towers shot up and seemingly touched the heavens, and shone bright pink undertones as the sun's rays hit them almost perfectly. Colossal walls wrapped around the perimeter, protecting the defenseless peoples inside. Trees were placed, by nature, almost perfectly all around the stone wall, showing off their newly blossomed flowers of many different colors.

The hero shielded his eyes from the bright sun and looked down at Arys who was awestruck, speechless. For the first time in his travels with the young child, he smiled softly. It was an invisible smile, the kind that was there and gone in an instant; it never left a trace and one could only assume it was actually there. The innocence of the boy struck the older man, and pained him. Who could do such an act to a child as to slaughter its parents, burn down its house and leave it alone, fending for itself? The evils in the world weren't subsiding, and after all the layers of goodness life has to offer, evil is a shadow to its opposite; the very thing people try to ignore will always, always, be there to be there to whisper 'I'm still here'.

Arys, at last, pulled his astounded gaze from the kingdom in the distance and looked up at the hero,"Are we going there?" He asked, watching the man look into the distance. The sharp-eyed blonde nodded and began to lead his horse towards the horizon. Once again Arys took the back, following his shelter, his savior.

Inside the gates lay an even greater spectacle up close. Cobblestone streets were busy with the footsteps of bustling people, eccentric salesmen and loud bartering. Unarmored guards stood at every corner, holding dull, iron spears. They looked sharp, well-trained, and alert for not having to deal with much crime during their day. In the square marvelous architecture greeted men, women, and children, and then seemed to say goodbye, imprinting their images into the minds of people to call them back on a later date. A large fountain sat dead center of the square, an image of maidens and angels carved into stones, as if they had just one day became still and petrified, stopping their time dead in its tracks. Behind the fountain sat a cathedral, a modest one at best. It wasn't very big, less than the height of the walls, and made with simple stone from a nearby quarry. Behind the cathedral, aligned perfectly with the fountain and holy ground, was the castle. Large, overpowering and attracting to lingering eyes, even those who have seen it on a daily basis.

Arys stood, planted to the ground, taking in more of the wondrous image, which was even more remarkable than from beyond the walls. His companion tapped his shoulder with a soft finger and tilted his head towards an alley. The young boy got the message and followed the hero and his mare, taking one last look the tree wonders.

It seemed as if the hero had been here before, he dodged people like a cat weaving through obstacles, precisely and gracefully. To Arys the streets were a maze of endless paths, but they seemed mapped out in the footsteps of the older man. It was hard to keep up with such a fast-paced person, especially in crowded places and being young and susceptible to being trampled and lost in the sea of people. Luckily the horse was there because it seemed to disperse people from the general area, as long as the boy stayed close. He was tired, and wanted nothing more than to sit down and have something to eat, like something his mom made with love especially for him. His legs lost their speed and his breathe became heavier with each skip to try and keep up with the horse's hind legs.

"S-sir…!" He tried to exclaim, but the young voice didn't travel far, and Arys didn't have the energy to yell or scream at the man. "I-I can't keep up…" A terrified tone escaped the boy's lips the gap between the horse and he became wider. People began to curtain Arys' view of the green clad warrior. Unlike his companion, Arys was terrible at making his way through the crowd of people. He was bumped and pushed around like a girls' ragdoll. No one was stopping to help him, and the once magnificent town turned into a horrible place of no compassion and a cluster of people consuming the young boy. Hope was lost for making his way to find his savior; he was gone and that's how it was going to stay. Tears formed in the deep green eyes and Arys pushed them back; he had to be a man, it was his turn to make it alone. He stumbled awkwardly through the crowd of people, dodging feet, hips, bottoms and swinging hands.

"Hey little boy, have you lost your parents?" a sweet voice asked and Arys looked for the source. A young woman was bent over a small stall tucked away in the corner of the street. Her face spoke of love and joy, something that a young child needs in their life. Arys nodded and stepped closer to the warm invitation of the woman.

"My name is Hanah."

"I'm Arys and I got left behind from someone…" the young boy half explained, looking at his feet.

"Well that's okay. Why don't you stay here and help me with my stall," Hanah offered to a now excited Arys.

"Alright! When I was with my dad helping him work he got a lot of tips!" the boy exclaimed, rushing behind the booth, "So what do you do?" Arys asked.

"Mostly just try and get people to donate for good causes, like rebuilding bridges and helping feed the poor."

"Oh," replied Arys, his excitement dwindling.

"Here ya go," Hanah said, picking up Arys by under his arms and setting him gently onto the wooden surface of the stall. The young boy giggled and smiled as he felt a small tickling, "come everyone and donate to rebuild the things torn down by our goddesses!" Hanah yelled out into the crowd. The waves of people were unmoved, inattentive; they looked vacant, even with the motions of turning and looking at stalls, talking to friends and family or angrily demanding refunds from a scammer.

Arys waved to the passing bodies, holding his hopes high for someone to pay attention. He looked all around, forgetting about his worries of being lost; the warrior would find him soon. His optimism could be seen by his new companion, who would keep the young boy in the corner of her eye to make sure nothing bad would become of such an innocent.

"Here's some coins for your cause," a man said, dropping two colored, shining gems on the table which immediately caught Arys' eyes.

"Ooh, what are those!" Arys asked excitedly, picking the small blue gem up between his fingers.

"You've never seen those before?" Hanah asked, completely surprised and Arys shook his head. "Those are called rupees; it's what we use to pay here."

"They're so pretty," Arys said, mesmerized by the deep blue of the jewel and how intensely it sparkled even without the sun.

"Hello sir, would you like to give a donation to a good cause?" Hanah suddenly asked spotting a customer standing at the stall. Arys broke his gaze away from the rupee and saw who the man was.

"You came back!" Arys cried out, dropping the blue gem and jumping towards the sharp hero. The warrior awkwardly wrapped an arm around the boy, keeping his eyes on the woman.

"I'm guessing he's your father?" Hanah asked, smiling contently.

"He saved me!" Arys stated happily, pulling away from the man in green. The blue-eyed hero looked at Arys and with a quick snap of his head, motioned to say 'let's go'. Arys nodded and turned to look at the stall owner.

"Thank you Ms." He said, holding out a tiny hand. Hanah took it in hers and shook lightly, "That's what my daddy taught me to do!" Arys explained proudly, puffing out his chest.

Hanah gave a little giggle and replied, "You're sure good at it, thanks for all your help. And you know what? I think I'll let you keep that rupee you like so much," Hanah offered, pointing daintily at the gem still lying in Arys' hand. His eyes lit up happily.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Arys spat out, his excitement almost making his breathing stop. He hugged her tightly, "I'll come back to visit Hanah. I promise."

"Take your time Arys, but I'll be waiting," She said softly, ruffling his brown hair.

With that, the hero nodded slightly to Hanah in thanks and waited as Arys jumped off the stall before walking off towards their destination. As the two melted into the crowd, Hanah watched them like a hawk.

"I'll be waiting…Arys." She whispered to herself, grinning widely, a spot of red shining from her eyes.


End file.
